A Bakugan Halloween Party!
by franciskanneh007
Summary: A story that is centered around minor characters. Fem!GusxSpectra is the main pairing. Other pairings include: Dan x Runo, Shun x Alice, Julie x Billy, Chan x Joe,Ace x Mira, Klaus x OC. This is my first fanfic so please review. Anything is better than nothing. Enjoy! Ps. If you send me a PM for a female OC for Klaus, I will put her into my story.


**A New Life: New Beginnings.**

 **Summary: Spectra x Fem Gus are married and have been invited to a Halloween party by the Brawlers. How will the Brawlers react to their new relationship? Pairings: Spectra x Gus (Main), Dan x Runo, Shun x Alice, Ace x Mira, Joe x Chan, Julie x Billy (Secondary). Set six years after Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. If I did there would be more surprise results like Gus beating Mira or Ren beating Fabia or Chan Lee winning an onscreen brawl. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: Pilot**

Gina Grav was walking down the halls of her home when she heard rustling going on in the living room. She grabbed a blade to check out the scene only to find her husband, Keith Clay sleeping on the couch. She looked at his sleeping face, it was so cute. She then smirked and decided to tell her husband about the invite that she received. She decided to go into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a shower and got dressed for the day. She let her now violet hair flow down to her waist and she was wearing her signature jacket over an orange sleeveless dress with brown tights and black ankle boots. The time was now 10:00 a.m. and she decided to wake up the blonde. "Keith get up". She whispered into his ear, but got no answer. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She kissed him softly and that worked. He then sat her on his lap and he forced his tongue into her mouth. All she could do was moan in response and then Spectra pulled away from the kiss before they got too messy. "Well that is an interesting way to wake me up my dear Gina". Keith said smugly. "I just had to give you some information that could not wait". Gina replied confidently. "Now tell me what important news you have Gus". Keith replied teasingly. Gina was angered by this comment but she let it slide. At least for now anyway. "Well Master Spectra…." She began but was silenced by Keith's finger on her lips. "We are married, and don't call me Master or Spectra unless I am wearing the mask". Spectra told her warningly. "Fine Keith, the Brawlers have invited us for a Halloween party. I would like to go to this party with you." Gina replied hopefully to the blonde. "Interesting. I will get to my dear friends the Brawlers once again. Gina do you actually know anything about Halloween? Keith said calmly. Gina started to sweat because she had no information about the 'Holiday' that Dan Kuso and his friends were having a party for. Keith smirked at watching his wife of three years squirm in front of him. "There is no need to worry Gina, I want to go to this party". Gina looked at him wrap his arm around her waist and she was smiling but realized that she needed to learn about these type of things before she tells her husband about this. She had a memory of Keith and herself watching a scary movie. Gina being unaccustomed to watching these films, shrieked loudly and buried her face into Keith's chest. "Relax Gina, those monsters aren't real. They won't reach you while I'm here". He replied comfortingly. "Will you protect me Keith?" She questioned him. Keith simply kissed her softly and told her: "I will always be able to protect you. I love you too much to let you get hurt". He replied comfortingly. She remembered the important part of that memory. She a witch flying across the night sky on a broomstick shouting "Weakness is a sin! None shall oppose me!" and she laughed upon seeing that image. She then decide to get a costume with a similar appearance to that witch's outfit and she was so determined that she was lost in her thoughts and needed a certain someone to bring her back into the real world. She could feel her husband running a hand through their hand. "It's ok Keith, I'm paying attention to what you are doing". Gina replied sardonically. "You were lost in thought, I'm sorry for doing that to you darling". Keith replied calmly. "I assume that this is a costume party, so we will need to blend in with the others as best as possible". Gina announced truthfully. Then Keith left from his spot on the couch and went to get himself cleaned up. "I wonder what drew me to him to try to gain his affection". Gina says curiously. "Now I know. I could always see that he wanted me by his side. I will always have now no matter what, Master Spectra". Gus said determinedly. Ten minutes after that Keith appeared in his usual black suit without his mask. "Now close your eyes my dear". Keith said suspiciously. "Why should I do so? Don't you trust me to know whatever you are about to do?" Gina replied worriedly. "Relax, the surprise will come soon enough". Keith said rather suspiciously. After that she felt a weird sensation around her chest. She could feel Keith groping her breasts. She blushed furiously at first but when this persisted she could not take any more of this and she furiously grabbed Keith's face and slapped it as hard as she could. There was a huge red mark on his face anger her face of anger contorted into something resembling a face of sorrow and regret. Keith simply touched the area that she had slapped and instead of retaliating, he decided to do something interesting. "Too weak my dear". He replied happily. After that he continued to grope her C cup breasts and Gina just closed her eyes and smiled. Then he stopped and put his hands back to his sides. Gina just left and went into the kitchen of their house or rather their mansion due to its corpulent size. Keith went with her and found their chefs preparing a curry dish for the pair. The Vestals simply decided to sit down and enjoy this meal. They sat down next to each other and they decided to simply stare into each other's eyes for a few hours and they just got lost into their respective green and blue orbs respectively. "Would you like a brawl?" Asked Keith. "Yes I would love to have a brawl with you". Gina replied cheerfully. The brawl ended rather swiftly with Gina being able to perform swift counterattacks whenever Keith activated an ability card and Gina won the brawl against Keith. She almost collapsed due to amount of energy it took for her to brawl against someone of Keith's level. Keith immediately picked her up and she just fell asleep in his arms. The vestal couple had a few things that made them unique. For example they had to do things either at the same time or when something happened to one of them, he other would simply follow suit. Another thing is that they actually can't be farther than 20000 miles away from one another. Two days after their wedding, Spectra decided that it would be a good idea to plant a tracking chip into their bodies. Gina simply obliged but not adding her own conditions: They always must stay close no matter what the circumstances are. Spectra implanted the chips into himself and Gina and they forgot about the cost. If they are more than 20000 miles away from each other, than both of the will automatically die.

TIME LEAP

Keith had carried Gina to the living room of their house and had sat her on his lap. He allowed her to sleep and he had just held her in her arms. Two and a half hours later she woke up. "Oh hi Master Spectra how are you" she said sleepily. "You shouldn't collapse like that. You almost gave a heart attack". Keith said worryingly. Gina closed the distance between their lips and said with a smirk : "I love hearing you say how important you think I am to you, My darling." "So then, what happened in the brawl between us?" Gina announced hopefully. "I'm glad to admit my defeat to you, Gina." Keith replied with a smile. "Why did you let me win Keith?" Gina said worryingly. "I need to get onto your level and this isn't helping me out Keith!" Gina announced angrily. "Please calm down. We can have as many brawls as you want until you are able to beat me" Keith said hopefully. "I will comply, but can we start tomorrow? Despite beating you I could tell you didn't have a strategy and were being nice to me." Gina said happily. "Let's continue this tomorrow. I am awfully tired after today's brawl with you,Gus." Keith said playfully. The blonde then went to their pouted at that remark but she still followed Keith to their bedroom.

TIME LEAP

Gina and Keith are getting ready for bed. Gina is wearing a purple nightgown and Keith is wearing black pajamas. The couple climbed into bed and gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to sleep. Or so they thought. Keith pulled his wife closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gina blushed heavily and smiled in his arms. They went to sleep happily.


End file.
